


Closer to Fine

by flyboi_writer



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Trans Malcolm Reed - Freeform, Trans Male Character, Trip being a supportive boyfriend, no one will write trans!Reed so ill just do it myself, read notes for more details, working through relationship problems
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-20 18:54:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30009426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flyboi_writer/pseuds/flyboi_writer
Summary: Malcolm Reed has tried to hold off on telling Trip about his secret- unfortunately, their conversation came sooner than he wanted.
Relationships: Malcolm Reed/Charles "Trip" Tucker III
Comments: 13
Kudos: 20





	Closer to Fine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kurama_Akiyama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurama_Akiyama/gifts).



> hello again ! More Tucker/Reed even though I've (at the time of this posting) seen only 6 episodes. Anyway here's more content no one asked for! Basically, I've become so attached to Reed so I ~projected~ onto him and now he's trans :|
> 
> Some notes: This story contains implications of sexual assault (none actually happened, and it's just implied). Some of the language when Reed is "talking" about him being trans may not seem "correct" but it's the language I use to describe my transition and me being trans
> 
> Title is taken from the song "Closer to Fine" by the Indigo Girls

Malcolm Reed knew  _ the conversation _ was inevitable. He knew that no matter how hard he tried to skirt around it, it would eventually show up. And he had tried. Whenever he got into a new relationship eventually the topic of sex would come up and no matter how hard he tried he could never bring himself to explain the fact that he wasn’t like other men. He wasn’t sure why it was so hard for him to do. Maybe, he reasoned, it was because he feared a repeat of his childhood. A fear of being called a freak again and being left to fend for himself. He couldn’t go through that again.

When he met Trip, his anxiety over having  _ that _ conversation was doubled. He  _ really _ liked Trip and didn’t want anything to separate them. He had told the engineer that he wanted to take things slow- after all, there was a lot they were both getting used to- but he knew that the real reason was that he wanted more time to prepare himself. Prepare himself to tell Trip that he was trans and hadn’t had the time to do anything to his body. Prepare himself to explain how he couldn’t do anything intimate with anyone until he didn’t hate himself so much. He hoped that whenever the conversation did come up Trip wouldn’t leave him- he wasn’t sure if he would be able to go on if he didn’t have Trip by his side. 

Unfortunately for him, the conversation came up a lot sooner than he would’ve liked. 

They were in Trip’s quarters, resting on the bed after a particularly busy day. Malcolm was ranting about young ensigns, unaligned targeting sensors, and a myriad of other problems when Trip leaned over and kissed him. It wasn’t an uncommon gesture and as much as Malcolm had just wanted to  _ rant _ he found this much more enjoyable. He kissed Trip back, running his fingers through his lightly gelled hair. He liked this, it was exactly the kind of relationship he wanted. Soft gentle caresses with no hint of-  _ oh _ . Malcolm froze. Trip had begun to push the hem of Malcolm’s t-shirt up, fingers pressed against his stomach.

“Wait Trip, I don’t- can’t-”

“What’s wrong, Malcolm? Did I do something wrong?”

Malcolm took a deep breath. As much as he didn’t want to he knew that he would have to have  _ the conversation _ with Trip now. He took a deep breath and tried to level his voice out.

“It’s- It’s a bit of a long story but-”

“Oh god.” Trip said, cradling Malcolm’s face in his hand, “No one’s done anything to ya, cause if they have I’m gonna-”

“No! God no, Trip. No one has done anything. It’s- It’s something else.”

“Ya know ya can tell me anything, right?” Trip whispered, tucking a stray hair behind Malcolm’s ear.

He nodded before continuing,

“I haven’t told anyone this but- but I’m trans. It won’t affect what we have, I promise, Trip. I just-”

“You’re trans…”

Malcolm flinched and slowly began to extract himself out of Trip’s embrace,

“Yes- I know it’s probably not what you thought so I’ll just-”

“What?” Trip exclaimed, reaching out for Malcolm, “No, no, Malcolm come back- it’s nothing bad! I don’t care- well I do care but not in a bad way.”

Malcolm sat there stunned as Trip’s words resonated through his head.

_ Trip didn’t care? _

“You’re not mad?” He asked quietly

“‘Course I’m not mad! Why would I be- Oh Malcolm…” He pulled the man into a tight embrace as tears filled Malcolm’s eyes, “I could  _ never _ be mad at you. Not about something like that. I love you, Malcolm Reed, and that will never change.”

Malcolm smiled, quickly wiping the tears out of his eyes.

“Thank you, Trip… Could we just  _ sit _ here? I don’t want to talk but just-”

Trip nodded enthusiastically and wrapped him in a tighter embrace.

“Whatever ya want. I’m here for you, Malcolm, no matter what.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! As always, comments and kudos are greatly appreciated :D


End file.
